<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pink Haired Prince by JadaBoutin415</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800045">The Pink Haired Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415'>JadaBoutin415</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadaBoutin415/pseuds/JadaBoutin415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Events of the Manburg Festival. </p><p>Technoblade makes the mistake of shooting Tubbo the day of the festival. Ruining his relationship with Pogtopia and a girl that means way too much to him. How can he fix his mistakes. </p><p>“I was peer pressured.”</p><p>Technoblade X OC</p><p>(Nameless OC)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pink Haired Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I promise I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible.”<br/>
“NO, TECHNO!”<br/>
Tubbo went off with a bang.<br/>
A tear slips down my cheek as blood starts spilling from Tubbos body. I rushed up to the stage with Tommy. I shove Schlatt out of the way who's smirking at what he's done. Tears by now, have started spilling from my eyes, like waterfalls. But I don’t care. Tommys ahead of me and kneeling down in front of Tubbos unmoving body when hands wrap around my waist pulling me back.<br/>
“Let me go, Techno!” I scream at him. But his grip doesn't loosen. All I want is to hold Tubbo, be there with him. But I’m being held back by the person who caused him to be laying there, bleeding.<br/>
“Just let her see him, Techno,” Dream says walking up to the stage. I hear Techno sigh and his grip loosens enough for me to wiggle away from him. I rushed over to Tubbos' side. I lean over him, listening for a heart beat. But nothing.<br/>
No no no no no. This can’t be happening.<br/>
I look up at Tommy, who's holding his best friend in his arms, crying.<br/>
I feel Technos hand on my arm, pull me back.<br/>
“Time to go,” He whispers in my ear. I stand up, sadness for my best friend fading quickly into anger.<br/>
“How could you?” I turn around screaming. A knife in my hand, now pointed at his throat.<br/>
“I was peer pressured.” He says. My anger quickly slips back down to sadness. My grip on my knife softening. Techno pushes the knife away from his face. “Lets go.”<br/>
Techno turns on his heel, his  royal cape and long pink braid swaying in the wind behind him. I don’t move to follow him. I just watch as he walks. He only takes a few steps before realizing I’m not behind him. He sighs and turns back for me.<br/>
“Stop. I don’t want to go. I’m staying here.” I growl at him as he walks up to me. But before I can protest more he sweeps me over his shoulder and starts carring me off the stage. The whole audience was watching us. I see Tommy move to stop Techno from taking me away but I hold up a hand to stop him knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop Techno. Even I couldn't beat Techno in a fight. Plus I didn’t want Tubbo to be alone. Even though I knew, deep down… Tubbo wasn’t really there anymore. But I wouldn’t believe that, I couldn’t.<br/>
If the current events had not just happened I would’ve been embarrassed to be carried over Technos shoulder, but it was the least of my worries at the moment. This morning, we all woke up excited to go to the festival. Even Tommy and Wilbur were excited, though they had to hide the whole time, but the thought of doing something fun had perked us all up. Just for us all to lose… no. To watch a friend get injured.<br/>
Techno sets me down lightly on the side of the river, next to the entrance of our base.<br/>
He gestures for me to go first. I avoid his eyes, but go, knowing if I don’t go he’ll carry me again.<br/>
Once inside I head to my room, slamming the door behind me. How could he? How could he shoot Tubbo?<br/>
Techno follows me into my room, even though me slamming the door behind me was me telling him to go away.<br/>
“Look, I’m sorry okay?” He mumbles.<br/>
“How- how could you?”<br/>
“You know I don’t do well under pressure-”<br/>
“You were the strongest one there! How do you get peer pressured! And it's one thing to drink a beer when peer pressured but to- to shoot someone?” My voice breaks at the end.<br/>
“I- I’m sorry.”<br/>
“It's too late, you already did it. Apologizing won’t be enough.”<br/>
“Love-”<br/>
“No.” My heart shatters at the name he always calls me when I'm emotional. “No. You don’t get to call me that anymore. I don’t want to see you again.”<br/>
Techno sighs. “Fine.”<br/>
“Good. Now stay away from me.” I growl, sliding by Techno and heading up the ladder that leads to the surface. I turn to look back at Techno, for at the moment, I hope is the last time. His pink hair and long red and gold robes are perfect, as always, but his eyes are sad, and his crown slipped, ever so slightly to the side.  </p><p>“Tommy? Wilbur?” I call, walking to the small entrance room of Pogtopia. No one answers. So I head down to the ravine, pulling out a pickaxe to carve myself a little room, to stay in.<br/>
I'm about half way done when I hear Tommy stumble down the stairs. I walk out to see him, catching his eyes. He looks shocked and numb. His white and red shirt was covered in blood. I cringe at the sight. He walks up to me.<br/>
“Dream- he-” Tommy struggles to say. I walk up to him and hug him, knowing we both need it. At first he's hesitant about the embrace but then leans into it. We stand there for a few minutes in silence.<br/>
After a little bit I step back. “I need a walk, care to join?” I ask softly.<br/>
Tommy shakes his head. I try to smile but fail, and start up the stairs.<br/>
“Oh, by the way. Feel free to stay as long as you’d like.” Tommy calls up behind me, knowing I don’t want to go home. I nod, thankfully. </p><p>I step outside, breathing in the hot summer air. In the distance, Tommy's cobble tower is a dark silhouette against the yellow sunset. I take the time to walk up to the tower, to see the whole sunset. By the time I get there it's golden hour, and the sky lights up in a beautiful orange. The clouds look pink and fluffy.<br/>
How could the world look so beautiful and perfect at a day like this?<br/>
The thought makes my stomach turn as I realize that no matter, Tubbo here or not, the world will still turn. </p><p>I make my way back to Pogtopia, hoping to fall asleep and forget everything that happened today. But when I make my way down the stairs voices fill my ears. </p><p>“Here's the thing, you're using words. But the thing about this world is that the only universal language is violence. And we've had that conversation, in the pit.”<br/>
The familiar voice burns at my heart.<br/>
I rush down stairs to see Techno and Tommy. Tommy’s face is bloodied and I can see a dark spot on his arm, soon to be a bruise.<br/>
“What the hell is going on?” I yell at the both of them. They both look at me, Technos eyes catch mine for a split second, igniting my heart. Stroking an old flame I wish to blow out.<br/>
Neither of them answer my question. I walk over to them. There's a moment of silence as we all stand looking at each other. Quickly I draw my sword and aim it at Techno, who pulls out his own sword and clashes it against mine. Tommy grabs his crossbow and aims it at Techno who glares at him.<br/>
“You think you can beat me?” He hisses, followed by a chuckle.<br/>
“Even if you could- I don’t think you would hurt me if it came down to it,” I hiss back. Techno does reply. So I swing again, just to be blocked. I hear Tommys arrow fly through the air, and Techno dodges it easily. He cocks the bow again ready to shoot. I raise my sword to swing again, but Technos foot cloides with my ankle knocking me down, but Techno catches me and pulls me to him, in that second I hear the crossbow fire. When I dont hear the arrow hit the wall part of me panics. Techno?! But when I open my eyes the arrow is inches from my shoulder, Technos holding it, having caught it mid air. My eyes dart up to Tommy who looks embarrassed that he almost shot me. He lowers the crossbow.<br/>
Techno pushes me to the side and storms up to Tommy who raises the crossbow again. Techno swipes the bow from Tommys hands and aims his knife at his throat.<br/>
“You almost shot your teammate.” He growls.<br/>
“Techno put the goddamn knife away,” I hiss at him. “If you wouldn’t have come here he would have never pulled out the crossbow.”<br/>
“It doesn't matter.”<br/>
I stormed up to Techno and shoved him away from Tommy.<br/>
“Why are you even here!?” I growl at Techno.<br/>
“Yeah, you're not welcome here bitch!” Tommy adds. “Not after today…”<br/>
There's a moment of silence as everyone's minds flashback to the earlier events of the day.<br/>
“Everyone, I need to show you something.” Says a voice behind us. We all turn to see the familiar white mask, and green hoodie. Tommy immediately drops the crossbow and walks over to Dream. I tilt my head when Tommy gestures for me to come too. I walk up to him, but Techno puts a hand on my shoulder stopping me. I turn to see him glaring at Dream. An all time rivalry, coming back into light.<br/>
“Techno, let her go. She needs to see this. It's more important than you.” Dream says casually. But the punch behind the words seems to hit hard. Technos grip tightens on my shoulder.<br/>
“Let go.” I growl at him. Techno looks at me pleadingly. The amount of times I’ve seen Techno vulnerable and hurt has been slim to none, if today had never happened I would have melted into that pleading gaze and followed him halfway across the world. But today- today he fucked up.<br/>
I shoved Technos' hand off me and followed Dream through the portal. </p><p>	“I think you’ll be happy when you see this,” Dream says, smiling when I join him on the other side of the portal.<br/>
“I don’t think anything can make me happy today.”<br/>
“Mmm. You’d be surprised.” </p><p>	We walk through another portal leading to Dream SMP. Dream leads me and Tommy into the Community House. He turns to us and smiles.<br/>
“Upstairs.”<br/>
Tommy rushes upstairs ahead of me. I look at him quizzically, then at Dream who smiles. I start to head up the stairs when I hear it. A small laugh, its faint but there.<br/>
“Tubbo?”<br/>
I run up the stairs to see Tommy kneeling over a bed, occupied by Tubbo, whos smiling up at us.<br/>
“Tubbo!” Tears start to fill my eyes as I rush over to Tubbos' side. Tommys laughing through his own tears. “I thought-”<br/>
“Dream healed me,” Tubbo interrupts. Secretly I'm glad he jumped in because I don’t know if I would have been able to finish the sentence.<br/>
After a little bit of laughing, and more crying at Tubbos bedside I stand up and walk over to Dream who's leaning against the wall in the corner of the room.<br/>
“Thank you. You don’t know how much this means to me, and Tommy.” I say.<br/>
Dream shrugs. “He's too young. I knew I had the supplies and I wasn’t just going to watch.”<br/>
“We’ll thank you. I owe you one.”<br/>
There's a moment of quiet as we both watch Tommy and Tubbo laugh at something Tommy said.<br/>
“I missed you,” Dream mumbles. I sigh, remembering the old days. Back when Dream and I were close, before I met Techno. Those were the good old days. But then everything changed the night Techno came by to visit Dream for the first time in years.<br/>
I remember the night like yesterday. By then me and Dream had been really close and I always knew I had feelings for him. But then Techno came and- and my heart shifted. It slowly moved away from Dream and into Technos hands. I never lost the feeling I had from Dream though, he knows that. But he also knows I would pick Techno over him. And that's why they hate each other. It's my fault they hate each other now, my fault I separated them. They were like brothers. Brothers to enemies.<br/>
But now, even if Tubbos is alive, it doesn't change what Techno did. Dream also knew that. He knew I was vulnerable as we walked down that prime path that night. He knew my head was spinning as we stared up at the stars. He knew my feelings for Techno were not great at the moment when he pulled off his mask.<br/>
He knew all of this when he kissed me that night. His lips sliding onto mine, kissing me passionately. They were soft at first but when I didn't pull away the kiss started growing into something more. Dream pulled me closer deeping it.<br/>
It was that night I shattered Technos heart, the same day he shattered mine by shooting Tubbo.<br/>
For my pink haired prince was watching us from the top of a hill far away. </p><p>We were even now.</p><p>-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
-<br/>
*Extra Ending*</p><p>“You’re just like everyone else. Using me as a weapon until you don’t need me anymore.” Techno yells at me later that night. “You kissed him, right in the open!”<br/>
“And you shot Tubbo! In front of everyone! I thought he died! And he almost did! If it weren't for Dream, Tubbo would be dead!”<br/>
Techno stares at me, his eyes look hurt.<br/>
As much as I'm making it look like I kissed Dream as payback, I didn’t. Yes, I shouldn't have kissed him. I know that. But he was my hero in a time of darkness. </p><p>“Apologize,” I growl at Techno.<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Say your sorry!”<br/>
“Why in hell should I?”<br/>
“BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND!”<br/>
Silence fills the room quickly.<br/>
“I’m sorry…” Techno mumbles softly. I breathe in the apology like air. I needed it to live. I was suffocating without it.<br/>
“I’m sorry too.”<br/>
Techno sighs. “Come back home, love?”<br/>
My eyes dart up at my nickname. He still wants me to be around after that? My heart warms as I look up at him. I smile and laugh to myself.<br/>
“Yes please.”<br/>
Techno smiles, wrapping an arm around me.<br/>
“I love you, you know?” I say, leaning into Techno. “I would never use you.”<br/>
“I know. I love you too.” He says softly. I look up at Techno. Dream Vs Techno. No one cares. The fighting is stupid. Techno won the day he walked into my life. Dream will forever have to deal with second.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>